


Named After a Hero

by Drindrak



Category: Naruto
Genre: Genderbending, Not In Chronological Order, Sakura is genderbent, ill wrote whenever i get ideas, no longer a oneshot, some chapters will have art with them, some wont
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drindrak/pseuds/Drindrak
Summary: They could honour a great man, a hero, one of the best shinobi the Leaf Village had produced. Their son’s soft pink hair had been no deterrent, nor had their friend’s looks of disdain, nor had their medic-nin’s scoff and muttered words.His parents named him Haruno Sakumo.His parents named him after a hero.





	1. Iruka

The first thing Umino Iruka noticed about the young boy who interrupted his lecture on chakra theory was his pink hair. The next, his vibrant green eyes. Then, the fact that he was covered in dirt and mud. And finally, the large bruise covering a good half of the boy’s prominent forehead, his black eye, as well as several smaller bruises covering his arms and legs. He looked like a street ragamuffin. The boy didn’t seem too bothered by his injuries or appearance. In fact, he looked rather triumphant. Iruka glanced over the rest of the class. A few of his students seemed to stare at the lad with disdain and Iruka felt confused. This boy wasn’t the demon container, so why were some looking at him like that? The boy huffed and held out a small slip of paper to Iruka.

“You’re ‘ruka-sensei right?” He asked, voice lisping from a missing tooth. Iruka nodded.

"Yes, I’m Umino Iruka.” Iruka quickly scanned the note and was surprised to see the Hokage’s signature.

” ‘m supposed to join your class now, ‘cause that idiot Daikoku kicked me out.” Iruka blinked. Daikoku had kicked the boy from his class? Why? He asked the question aloud and the boy smirked. “ ‘pparently idiot-Daikoku didn’t like it when I answered every question he asked right, even when I didn’t pay attention. And that I beat up those punks who thought to make fun’ah me.” Well, Iruka thought, that explains the bruises.

“Very well. What’s your name?” The boy hesitated, looking to the staring children, before grinning widely.

"I’m Haruno Sakumo, and I’m gonna be hero, just like the White Fang!” And suddenly, Iruka understood why several of his students were glaring at the boy.

 

* * *

  
Sakumo had once been a very popular name in the Leaf Village. To be named after the White Fang was said to be a great honour. At least, it was until that fateful mission. Upon choosing to rescue his teammates instead of finish his mission, Hatake Sakumo had near-singlehandedly started the Third Shinobi World War. Very few interacted with the disgraced White Fang positively after his failure. In the end, upon taking his own life in shame, even his own son had turned on him.

It had been nearly a decade since someone bestowed their child the name Sakumo in the Leaf. The name had nearly been wiped from the directories. People legally changed theirs and their children’s names had they been named after him. No one wanted to be reminded of the horrors of war every time they called their child’s name. Shinobi especially didn’t want to be reminded.

The Haruno family was a small one. Kizashi and Mebuki had been the first shinobi in their families, and had fallen in love after being assigned to the same Genin Squad. They’d made Chunin in a field promotion at 13, in a fight with Rock Shinobi that cost them their teammate and sensei. The two frightened teenagers would have been next had it not been for the timely arrival of the Leaf’s White Fang. The two teens watched Hatake Sakumo tear easily through the Rock nin that had bested their sensei, a man they had thought to be super strong because he was a Jounin.

When the two had their first and only child, they had been pleased to find out it was a boy, and not a girl like the medic-nin had said their child would be. Oh sure, they would have been proud no matter what they had, but now they could properly thank the man who had saved their lives all those years ago. They could honour a great man, a hero, one of the best shinobi the Leaf Village had produced. Their son’s soft pink hair had been no deterrent, nor had their friend’s looks of disdain, nor had their medic-nin’s scoff and muttered words.

They named him Haruno Sakumo.

They named him after a hero.

 


	2. Kakashi

Hatake Kakashi’s first thought upon seeing the three boys before him was, _I can’t believe the Third actually wants me to test another team._ He’d thought about telling them that they’ve failed already, and maybe bullshit an excuse to go with it. But he couldn’t do that. He wasn’t that heartless. He’d give them the bell test tomorrow and when they fail he’d ask the Third to stop assigning him teams. Seriously, he was getting tired of testing a bunch of brats every six months.

“Alright then…” Kakashi started, leaning against the roof railing. He crossed his arms and looked down at the three boys sitting on the steps before him. “How about you introduce yourselves.” The pink-haired one (really why didn’t the boy immediately begin dying that obnoxious shade of pink something darker as soon as he possible could?) cocked his head to the side.

“What do you mean?” Kakashi nearly sighed. What was so difficult about _introducing_ oneself?

“Likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, that sort of thing.” The pink one furrowed his brow.

“Why don’t you go first and show us how it’s done?” Kakashi actually did sigh this time.

“Yare yare… I guess I should. My name is Hatake Kakashi. My likes and dislikes?” He shifted a bit and gave a shrug. “Mah, I don’t think I should say. My dreams for the future?” He briefly looked off into the distance before shrugging again. The three boys groaned. Kakashi smiled under his mask and nodded to the blond one. “You first.” The blond grinned wide and began fiddling with the metal of his forehead protector.

“My name’s Uzumaki Naruto and-” Kakashi tuned the blond out as he went on about ramen and becoming Hokage. Once he was finished, Kakashi nodded to the dark haired one.

“Hmph. I am Uchiha Sasuke.” Kakashi proceeded to tune him out as well, as he spoke of vengeance. After he was done, Kakashi nodded to the final boy. The pink haired boy straightened and, after giving his two teammates a glance, smiled proudly.

“ _Shannaro!_ ” He started, his smile widening into a grin. “My name’s Haruno Sakumo!” Kakashi felt his breath leave him. _Sakumo_. _The boy’s name was Sakumo._ He chattered on about his likes _(“pickled plums!”)_ and dislikes _(“anything spicy, yuck!”)_ and hobbies _(“training and trivia games!”)_ , completely ignoring the fact that Kakashi wasn’t listening. Kakashi listened back in when the boy, _Sakumo, his name is Sakumo_ , quieted down a bit. After taking another glance at his teammates and sucking in a deep breath, Sakumo finished his spiel with,

“My dream is to be as great a hero as the White Fang! I’ll _never_ leave my teammates behind, no matter the mission! _Shannaro!_ ” Kakashi’s visible eye widened and he felt his heart stutter. He stared at Sakumo with an unreadable expression. _This boy…_ He thought, eye softening as he shook his head in amusement. _Heh. This team might actually pass._

* * *

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr :  
> drindrak-art.tumblr.com  
> drindrak-ttebayo.tumblr.com
> 
> either or. I post chapters and art there before i do here so like check it


	3. The Hero's Son

Kakashi and Sakumo were walking down the road after training. Sakumo was heading home and Kakashi just _happened_ to be heading in the same direction (even though Sakumo’s home is nowhere near where Kakashi’s apartment was). Sakumo started talking about conversations he, Naruto, and Sasuke had had while training.

"-and then Sasuke said that the White Fang had a son, but I haven’t found him yet. I’ve searched everywhere!" Kakashi let loose a noise of amusement as he stopped walking. He turned to the pink haired boy and smiled, his visible eye closing.

"Oh, the White Fang was my father." He heard Sakumo let out a squeak and he opened his eye to see the boy slowly reddening. "Sakumo?" Sakumo looked at his hands in awe.

"I’m being trained by the _White Fang’s son?"_ The boy whispered, blush darkening as his breath quickened. And suddenly, Sakumo fainted.

"S-Sakumo!" Kakashi knelt by the boy’s side. "You fainted…? Oh, Sakumo…" With a sigh, Kakashi lifted the boy up, and, turning to the direction of Sakumo’s home, took to the roofs.


End file.
